totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nagi instynkt przetrwania
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '''- Odcinek 4 '''Tori: Ahhh! Wyciągnęła ręce w górę. Tori: Ten rejs jest naprawdę przyjemny, czyż nie? Uniosła lekko okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Tori: Przepiękna pogoda. Szkoda, że niektórzy nie mogą z niej skorzystać. Ce'Brie: Ich strata. Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Główny pokład Zwycięzcy z poprzedniego zadania pławili się i odpoczywali po ciężkim zadaniu wraz z ekipą. Była to dla nich nagroda sama w sobie no i mogli nawiązać nowe znajomości. :) <''Złowieszczo się uśmiechnął.> Ładownia Przegrani zawodnicy mieli pecha i musieli niestety siedzieć w zapuszczonej ładownie, gdzie jeszcze było czuć starą rybą i grzybem obrastającym ściany. Znajdowało się kilkadziesiąt skrzyń z różnymi rzeczami. Panował ogólny półmrok i gdzieniegdzie przez bulaj wpadało światło. Lion: 'Co to była za dziwna ceremonia? Ehh... Fajnie, że mój jedyny kumpel odpadł... Teraz została mi tylko Maddie. '''Lion (pokój zwierzeń): Muszę chyba poprawić moje relacje z innymi... Bo trochę się do nich mało odzywałem, a nie chcę odpaść. ' Lion spojrzał na innych. '''Lion: '''Co robicie? '''Matt: Nic, zupełnie nic! Siedział skulony na samym środku, bał się brudu, czuł, że wszędzie go ogarnia, wmawiał sobie paranoje, że nawet zbliża się do niego. Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Okey, nie spisałem się, nic nie zrobiłem, ale heloooł?! Nadal jestem w grze! Damy radę! Sam albo w grupie! Muszę się z kimś zagadać. Hm... Matt: Ty jesteś Lion, tak? W ogóle się nie poznaliśmy. Pojawiła się przed Mattem Ruby nucąc swoją ulubioną piosenkę. '' thumb|center|200 px''Wskoczyła na Matta. Ruby: To co tam? <3 Odgarnęła tyci kucyk. Ruby: 'Wcześniej cię nie zauważyłam tutaj? <3 Debiutowałes? <3 ''Matt nieco zaskoczony sytuacją... '''Matt: Yy, hej, nie debiutowałem! Jestem tutaj od początku. Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Kanał! Nie jestem tutaj w ogóle zauważalny!? (kamera poruszyła się na znak zaprzeczenia xD) Zasłoniła mu buzię ręką. Ruby: Siarap bo się jeszcze trolle usłyszą. Jeden z nich nazywa się grażyna i zużyłam 40% many oraz 20% stuna by ją otruć.. tzn.. uciszyć.. Tori zabrała mi wszystkie pistolety oraz butle z gazem. :/ A ty lubisz koniki? < Skrzyczała dzieciarnie, która nie przepuściła jej jako pierwszej. Kenny: Hałaśliwa jesteś jak na starszą. Grażyna: 'Cicho! ''Uderzyła go z torebki. '''Tori: No zebrała się ciemnota z ładowni. Liczę, że rejs się udał? :D Temple: '''Właściwie... '''Tori: Przerwę ci i powiem, że nie obchodzi mnie to. Temple: -.- Tori: '''Tak więc czas na kolejne wyzwanie! Dzisiaj odpłynęliśmy w miejsce gdzie na pewno nie ma żadnych oznak iż był tam człowiek. Bo dzisiaj będziecie mieli dwa proste zadanka! :D Napierw będziecie musieli przetrwać conajmniej dwa dni w dziczy. Wiecie, chcę sprawdzić jak sobie radzicie w jeszcze bardziej ekstramalnych warunkach. '''Ce'Brie: '''OMG! TAK! SURVIVAL! '''Tori: Właśnie co nie? <3 A by wam to ułatwić zwycięzcy wybrali przedmioty dla swoich drużyn, które ułatwią wam przetrwanie. Tak więc Czarodziejki dostajecie podartą mapę tego terenu. Lepszej nie mieli, ale macie na niej kilka ważniejszych punktów, które się wam na pewno przydadzą oraz to krzesiwo dzięki któremu rozpalicie sobie ogień. Obie rzeczy zostają przekazane zawodnikom. Tori: A wy Psychospołeczni dostajecie lekarstwa. No przynajmniej coś na ból głowy, jakieś syrop i szczepionkę niewiadomego pochodzenia. No ponoć na tą tropikalną chorobę. W każdym razie te medykamenty, co jeszcze... aa! Zestaw eleganckich noży do obróbki nie tylko jedzenia ale yak ostrych, że przedrzecie się przez gęstwinę i poćwiartujecie skały i dodatkowo bo aż trzy osoby od was wygrały dostajecie jeszcze namiot dla ośmiu osób. No.. przynajmniej wam pogoda nie będzie przeszkadzała. Im również zostały przekazane rzeczy. Tori: '''Ale zanim załadujecie rzeczy na swoje plecy i ruszycie musicie przejść kontrolę. '''Allie: '''Konrolę? '''Tori: By mieć pewność, że nie będziecie mieć nic ze sobą wszyscy zostaniecie przygotowani do wyzwania. Obóz Czarodziejek z Księżyca Kenny na razie nie zajmował się niczym szczególnym, ponieważ wolał przyglądać się dziewczynom. (pokój zwierzeń)Kenny: '''Jak mam się bawić w superbohatera, skoro zabrali mi mój strój? ._. Ale z drugiej strony... Nagość jest o wiele lepsza. <3 '''Kenny: '''To... co robimy? '''Temple: Powinniśmy kierować się wg. mapy. Skoro i tak nie mamy schronienia. Popatrzyła na Misty, właścicielkę mapy. Sama nie umiała jej czytać i tak. Zauważyła Kenny'ego, który się patrzył. Temple: 'Co się gapisz. Dobrze, że niemamy w drużynie tej staruchy... To byłby... dziwny widok. ;u; Obóz Psychospołecznych ''Ce'Brie stała tylko i patrzyła się na wszystko. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ugh... Te bandany są takie... No Fab, no SWAG... Egh... ''Skrzywiła się. Ale nagle rozpromieniała. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG ludzie, czujecie to, teraz to jest normalnie Survivor! Jako, że jestem wielką fanką Survivora, to macie szczęście, bo wiem, co musimy zrobić! Najpierw najlepiej podzielę nas wszystkich co kto ma zrobić! Ziemniak i Grasia, rozpalcie ognisko! Lizak i Ziemniak, rozłóżcie namiot! A ty mój kochany Matt, idź po jakieś drewno do lasu! Nwm, coś co się nadaje na opał do ognia, no i nwm, coś na jakiś dobry budulec. Aha, i weź to, na pewno ci się przyda! ''Ce'Brie rzuciła mu zestaw różnych noży. Jedne z nich z pewnością nadawały się do odciniania i rozcinania drewna. 'Ce'Brie: '''A ja... W tym czasie się poopalam, biczys... ''Położyła się i zaczęła opalać. W pewnym momencie wstała smutna. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Czegoś nie rozumiem... Zawsze przecież ja jestem boginią, a reszta plebsy, i to oni się mają męczyć, a nie ja. A tak to nwm czemu, ale zaczęłam myśleć o innych i żeby pomagać. OMG. JAKI. ŻAL. Co nie? No, ale przynajmniej możemy wygrać! Btw, wszyscy chcą się mnie pozbyć, a ja nie mogę odpaść. ''Ce'Brie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, zaczęła rzucać wszystkim co jej się w ręce nawinęło, aby strącić kokosy z palmy. '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ekhm, no co? Kokosy to dobre źródło pożywienia! Czy tam... napojenia... P.S - Isaac wybrał zestaw noży, a nie kompasy (please) '''Grażyna: CE'BRIE, DZIECKO MOJE!!! Przytuliła ją. Grażyna: No dobrze, rozpalę ognisko, i później pooglądamy sobie jeszcze zdjęcia. ;-) Poszła do lasu po jakieś drewno. Wróciła z paroma belkami połamanego czy tam pociętego drzewa, ułożyła je, i zaczęła o siebie pocierać. Grażyna: No dalej... Nic z tego. Grażyna: Ce'Brie, co zrobić by to drewno się napaliło? Grażyna(Pz): Za moich czasów to ludzie nie mieli za co jeść i za co pić, nie to co t...Ech, zapominam się, muszę przecież się zachowywać jak młodzieżówa żeby wszyscy mnie lubili... W końcu iskierka ognia się zapaliła. Grażyna: Tak! Może poszukam jakiegoś czoko w lesie? :3 Nasz klan się naje, chociaż najpierw powinnam Was wszystkich dziec..to znaczy koledzy zaszczepić. Wzięła strzykawkę ze szczepionką którą otrzymali i wstrzyknęła ją sobie. Grażyna: O kurcze, trochę słabo się czuję... Zaczęła mieć plamy przed oczami. Grażyna: Nie wiem o co cho, Ce'Brie!!! Jednak nagle... Grażyna: Heh...haa...xDD Chodźmy tutaj.. albo nie...xD Ahaha :DD Zaczęła się śmiać i podejrzanie zachowywać. Grażyna: Mam nadzieję że to nie była maryśka? :D Co nie? :D Znowu zaczęła się śmiać. Grażyna: Jestem nastolatką..ahah :} Ce'Brie rzuciła kamieniem i udało jej się strącić jednego kokosa. Który spadł jej na głowę. Ce'Brie: 'WTF!? Ty jesteś jakiś lamerki, OMG! ''Wzięła wkurzona kokos, masując się po głowie. Podeszła do Grasi. 'Ce'Brie: '''Gra... Oh, OMFG! ''Rzuciła kokos na piasek i dotknęła patykiem Grasię. 'Ce'Brie: '''Grasia, co ty do cholery ćpałaś!? Ćpanie jest takie, no, zero SWAGu! Zaraz... OMG! Grasia! Ty zziemniaczałaś! Jak ten narkoman Tom-Ziemniak! To nie jest COOL! ''Tymczasem Isaac i Tom rozkładali namiot. 'Isaac: '''Hej, tu jest chyba coś nie tak... ''Spojrzał na instrukcję, a potem na namiot. Namiot był ułożony do góry nogami. 'Isaac: '''O kurde... :o '(Pokój zwierzeń)Isaac: Nie rozumiem tylko czemu to akurat Ce'Brie wyznacza kto co ma robić. Przecież to ja zostałem nowym kapitanem. Następnym razem zachowam się jak mężczyzna i nie dam rządzić tu kobiecie! Grażyna: Hahahah. Co kurwa? :D Spojrzała się na Ce'Brie. Grażyna: Ja nie jestemmm ziemmnioremm ahahhahaha.. :D mArYśKa RzĄdZi. xDDD Nie poffstrzymasz mnie debilko. xDD Po długim ustawianiu namiotu w końcu jakoś się udało poskładać namiot. 'Tom: '''Nawet nieźle wygląda... Idę zobaczeć, co z tymi lekarstwami... ''Podszedł do Ce'Brie i Grażynki i... '''Tom: '''Co tu w ogóle dzieje?! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki